


Play for me?

by pennn



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, pianist!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennn/pseuds/pennn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil loves listening to Dan play the piano--Dan finds out and plays for him.<br/>Fluff :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Insp: I've always loved listening to my friend play the piano (I don't think she knows that though), and today we were in the music block and I thought of this thing. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this! It's probably not as good as the other ones, but eh.  
> Tell me what you think!  
> Comment, kudos, all those stuff will be really really appreciated. Always a sucker for ways to improve :)  
> Pen x

The piano music stopped, and Dan walked out, a lost look on his face as he glanced around. When his gaze landed on Phil, his expression became more puzzled than before. 

'Phil, what on earth are you doing on the floor?'

Phil grinned up at him.

'I was listening to you play.'

Now he just gave him an incredulous look. 

'What?'

'I like listening to you play the piano. I know you're self conscious when p eople watch you play, so I decided to sit outside and listen.' he explained. 'You seemed like you wanted some alone time as well, so...yeah. It was a nice one, that piece you just played. No idea what it was, but I liked it a lot.' 

Dan laughed. 'I won't mind you sitting there watching, to be honest. I mind others, but not you.'

Phil’s face lit up. 'Can you play me something then? Please?'

'What, now?' Dan stared at me, surprised. 

'Yeah! Play me something. Something you like.'

'Well...' Dan hesitated, unsure, but gave in when Phil pouted. 'Okay.'

Phil jumped up, clapping his hands together. Kissing him on the nose, he looked him in the eye and whispered his thanks, making Dan blush.

God, he was especially cute when he blushed.

As Phil flopped onto his bed and made himself comfortable, Dan took his seat in front of the old piano, fingers on their respective keys, posed in preparation. 

Then he began to play.

It was one of the most beautiful tunes Phil has ever heard—soft, elegant, like a ballerina on the dance floor, or a couple slow dancing on their wedding day. It was so filled with colour as well—he could see the brightness of a sunrise, the calm in the twilight; the green  meadows, the blue sky. Dan’s experienced fingers flitted across the black and white keys, creating such angelic melodies. Before long, Phil was completely mesmerised—the gentle swaying of his body in time with the music certainly was a sight to behold. He felt myself begin to drift, getting lost in the piece, completely captivated. 

But as quickly as it started, the song came to an end. Phil couldn’t help but feel a certain loss—he really loved hearing Dan play. 

‘So…what did you think?’ Dan asked, a worried look in his eyes as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. 

Taking Dan’s fiddling fingers and interlocking them with his own, he kissed the back of Dan’s hand. ‘That was perfect. Absolutely perfect.’

‘Really?’ 

‘Yes, really. I loved every second of it.’ Phil reassured him, smiling. 

Dan smiled then, a shy one, which prompted Phil to kiss him gently on the cheek.

‘Thank you, Phil. It really means a lot.’

‘No, thank you, for opening my ears to such wonderful music. Play me another song?’ Phil requested hopefully.

‘It is my pleasure.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...I hope you guys enjoyed reading that! Hope it wasn't too bad.  
> Remember to comment what you thought about it! :D  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> See you soon 
> 
> Pen x


End file.
